Stonebaked Promotions
Stonebaked Promotions are a gig promotions company founded in 2015 and based in England. They promote gigs and events predominantly centred around, though not limited to, Stoner Rock, Doom, Sludge, Psychedelic Rock and Heavy Metal. Background Stonebaked Promotions are gig promoters based in Manchester, but operating throughout northern England. They were founded by Paul "Chunk" Watling and Charlotte Ovington in August 2015. On February 6th 2016 they put on their first gig, a co-promote with NOIZ Promotions at The Bread Shed, Manchester, featuring Desert Storm, King Goat, 1968 and MastiffFacebook Events The Mud Pit - Stoner/Sludge/Doom Manchester - accessed 10th November 2019. On 24th September 2016, Stonebaked took the reigns of Somatic Festival, held at The Snooty Fox, Wakefield after the original promoter disappeared.Somatic Festival on Facebook Events Strap yourselves in guys; this is a long one! - accessed 10th November 2019 Originally being promoted by a figure under what transpired to be the fake identity of "James Carter", who disappeared, leaving the event and its takings in jeopardy. Stonebaked managed to have the ticketing transferred to them and saved the event , which eventually sold out and took place between 25th and 27th November.Facebook Events Somatic Festival 2016 In 2017, Stonebaked were involved in promoting the Manchester heats of Metal 2 the Masses; the annual band competition which see the winner take a place at that year's Bloodstock Festival. On February 3rd 2018, Stonebaked were involved in the first annual APF Records Showcase at The Bread Shed, Manchester.Facebook Events APF Records Showcase - Accessed 30th October 2019 The event played host to every band then signed to APF Records. A second and third showcase have since been announced for 2019 and 2020 respectively, with Stonebaked Promotions, again, taking part in both.Facebook Events APF Records Showcase II - Accessed 30th October 2019Facebook Events APF Records Showcase III - Accessed 30th October 2019 2020]]After Green Lung were dropped from 2019's HRH Doom Vs Stoner event, Stonebaked decided to book them and Gandalf the Green for a fringe event.Facebook Events GREEN LUNG - Sheffield late night gig - accessed 10th November 2019 The event, which was free to enter and supported with donations, took place late on Sunday 29th September after the festival had finished at The Mulberry in Sheffield. At the end of 2019, Stonebaked once again became involved in the Metal 2 the Masses competition, promoting the Manchester heats and final for the 2020 edition. On 6th and 7th June 2020, Stonebaked will hold Stonebaked Festival at Temple of Boom, Leeds. The event will feature 60 bands, on three stages over two days and is headlined by Boss Keloid and Elephant Tree.Facebook Events Stonebaked Festival - accessed 10th November 2019. Stonebaked Promotions has also put on countless other events and continues to operate to this day. Notable Events *Somatic Festival - 25th - 27th November 2016 *Manchester heats of Metal 2 the Masses - 2017 & 2020 *APF Records Showcase - Early February - 2018 - present *Green Lung w/Gandalf the Green - 29th September 2019 *Stonebaked Festival - 6th & 7th June 2020 External Links *Stonebaked Promotions on Facebook References Category:Promoter Category:Stonebaked Promotions Category:England Category:Manchester